ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Idea Wiki School
is a comic book series featuring Idea Wiki users. Synopsis Characters Main/Students *'Dillon Rhodes' - a student who is a huge fan of comics, but has some rather odd tastes like finding girls sexy whenever they're hypnotized. He is the main protagonist of this series. *'Donaldo Carreiro' - a student from Portugal who is one of the smartest people in this school and is Coolot's best friend, but often loses his patience with him when they don't agree in some things. *'Collin Brady' - a student whose dream was to be a famous comic book creator, so he can create one about a speedy teen in a female-dominated world. He sometimes gets called a "clothing nerd" due to describing his female characters' clothes at times. *'Jon O'Quinn' - a student who is rather interested in the supernatural, like cryptids and ghosts. *'Matthew Rides '- a student who is a huge fan of cartoons, comics, and original plot points, especially those from Cartoon Network. But he hasn’t revealed his true last name to anyone. *'Gary Brown' - a student who is the kindest out of the students and usually avoids having conflicts with others. *'Nolan Massey' - a student who is hyperactive and obsessed with Robin Williams. He is Coolot's best friend besides Donaldo and is also a nerd. *'Christopher Haye' - a student who has a short temper and criticizes others at times. However, even so, he is shown to actually care for others. *'Xavier Mosley' - a student who is a "know-it-all" and snitches on someone if they do something to get them in trouble as well as finding fat women kinda cute. *'Benjamin "Benji"' - a student who Dillon and Donaldo find annoying. Because of that, they and Benjamin have a rather unhealthy relationship. He is obsessed with adult cartoons and accuses Christopher for being wrong at stuff. *'Dynasti Noble' - a student who supports the LBGTQ+ community. *'Glendy N. Vasquez' - a student who loves DuckTales and is best friends with Paula. She sometimes gets ideas from anything she sees and loves bad endings and AUs. She loves macro and has plans for her AU novel. *'Paula Gutierrez' - a student who likes coming up with ideas for various things and is best friends with Glendy. She is obsessed with getting ideas from anything she sees just like Glendy. *'Matias Sepulveda '- a student from Chile who thinks he is better than everyone else in this school and is arch enemies with Dillon and Donaldo. He is a butt-monkey of this comic. *'Bloo J.' - a student who is spoiled and is a butt-monkey of this comic along with Matias. He is obsessed with Foster's Home and likes to ruin it by adding SuperMarioLogan into his FHFIF fanfiction and frequently uses his autism as an excuse. *'Noah Biondi '- a student who is obsessed with turning everything (including ROBLOX) into a cinematic universe. He is snarky and sarcastic and can often talk his way out of any situation. He likes to hang out with Dillon and Nolan. Staff *'Principal Wazzup' - a person who is the principal of the school. It is revealed that he used to have a different job until Gree gave him the job as the principal after his retirement. *'Jennifer "Jenny" Williams' - a woman who is the school's English teacher. *'Evander Ahmad' - a man who is the school's science teacher. He is a big fan of kaiju movies. *'Emman V. Cortez' - a man who is the school's technology teacher, but does a bad job due to always forgetting his password. *'Fishbird' - a man who is the school's creepy health teacher and has a fetish over surgical masks. *'Zach the Lakeside Monster' - a monster from Lakeside who beats up whoever insults him (usually Matias and/or Bloo). He is based off on The Croc. *'Deirdre Bernal' - a woman who is the school's janitor. Others *'Phillip McGhee' - a person who stalked both Dillon and Chris and tried to kidnap both of them. He is obsessed with armchair and car wash roleplays. *'Pepsquid' - an octopus-frog hybrid who vandalized the school by drawing penises on the walls and had the students be accused of doing it and got them in trouble until Zach found security footage and exposed him. *'Devlin' - a little boy who has a grudge against Dillon and is obsessed with Doctor Who and The Amazing World of Gumball. *'Gree' - a person who sometimes visits the school. In one issue, it was revealed he used to be the principal of the school until he retired and gave the job to Wazzup. *'Christopher Ruiz' - an insane person who is obsessed with Disney and Lion King and wanted Angry Birds to be owned by Disney since Sony made... You know what. However, when he saw Dillon and Matthew making fun of his project, he tries to assassinate them but fails miserably. Issues #''Welcome to Idea Fandom School!'' - TBD #''99 Drawings of Penises on the Walls'' - TBD #''Operation: Assassination'' - TBD #''Rainbow of Doom - TBD'' #Sugar, Spice, Trivia * Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Comics